Нед Фландерс
|статус = |волосы = Коричневые |возраст = меняется в различных упоминаниях (от ровесника Гомера до 60 лет) |деятельность = владелец магазина Лефториум, директор Богопарка (бывший), учитель |родственники = Родители: Агнес Фландерс и Недсел Фландерс Сестра Недиана Фландерс Жены: Мод (мертва), Эдна Крабаппл (мертва), Джинджер (фиктивная) Сыновья: Род и Тодд Экс-подруги: Сара Слоун, Рэйчел Джордан Кузены: Хосе Фландерс, Лорд Тилсвик Фландерс, Тед Фландерс |появление = Симпсоны готовят на открытом огне |озвучен = Гарри Ширер, Карл Видерготт (в серии "Гомер Макс"), Фрэнк Уэлкер (в серии Дом ужасов X), Мегги Розуэлл (когда кричит)}} Недвард (англ. Nedward) "Нед" (англ. Ned) Фландерс (англ. Flanders) – сосед семьи Симпсонов. Он искренний, благонамеренный, и добродушный человек, кроме того он один из немногих в Спрингфилде, к кому подходят подобные описания. Это человек практически идеальный: у него примерная семья, у него есть всё, что соответствует американской мечте среднего класса, он не имеет проблем с законом, вредных привычек, имеет спортивное тело (что не заметно через одежду), находится в хороших отношениях с практически всем городом, участвует в различной социальной и волонтерской деятельности. Однако Нед до комичности религиозен, что доводит его правильность до фарса. В любой сложной ситуации он просит совета у преподобного Лавджоя (чем часто надоедает ему), а то и у самого Бога, а поскольку в реальности сериала Бог точно есть, то он порой отвечает Фландерсу помощью, мгновенной и зримой. Практически единственным недостатком Фландерса является чрезмерная доброта и робость: он выполняет нелепые просьбы, прощает любые обиды, с улыбкой сносит унижение, не может потребовать назад отнятое у него имущество (чем постоянно пользуется Гомер). Часто произносит слова в уменьшительно-ласкательной форме, например "добренький вечерочек", однако русский перевод не передает большинство таких употреблений. Биография thumb|210px|Маленький Нед с родителями Фландерс вырос в Токио. Из-за того, что он был сыном "чудаковатых битников", которые не признавали дисциплины, Нед стал ужасным ребёнком. В конце концов они обратились за помощью к психиатру Доктору Фостеру, который доставил юного Неда в университет Миннесоты Спранкологический Протокол, в котором в течении восьми месяцев занимался поркой Неда. thumb|left|210px|Метод лечения Неда Однако лечение сработало слишком хорошо, как оказалось Фландерс оказался не в состоянии выражать свой гнев, что привело к тому, что Нед мог выдавать только бессмысленные звуки в моменты, когда он был особенно близок к потере самообладания, таким образом Нед неосознанно подавлял свою ярость. Получил диплом университета Орала Робертса. Проработал в фармацевтической отрасли большую часть своей сознательной жизни. Накопив капитал, Фландерс бросил работу и вложил все сбережения в магазин расположенный в торговом центре Спрингфилда "Левториум", специализирующийся на товарах для левшей. Живет по адресу Вечнозелёная аллея, дом 744. thumb|210px|Бездомный Нед Известно, что ему 60 лет (как он однажды признался в церкви), хотя выглядит значительно моложе. Свой молодой вид он объясняет тем, что ведет здоровый образ жизни, тщательно пережёвывает пищу и ежедневно ходит в церковь. Однако не все серии подтверждают этот возраст – иногда он изображается ровесником Гомера. Семья Нед был женат на чуть менее религиозной Мод Фландерс (после ее смерти он женился на Эдне Крабаппл.) У Неда и Мод двое сыновей: Род и Тодд. Они предельно наивны и не приспособлены к реальной жизни, потому что были воспитаны в атмосфере стерильной защиты от всего дурного, они принципиально неспособны хулиганить и беззащитны настолько, что боятся даже залетевшего мотылька. Еще будучи в браке с Мод, Нед случайно женился на Джинджер, официантке и аферистке, находясь в пьяном угаре в Лас-Вегасе. Расторгнуть этот брак не удалось, поэтому Неду пришлось просто сбежать от Джинджер. Позже она пришла к Неду с серьезным намерением жить с ним (Мод к тому времени уже умерла), но быстро устала от приторно сладкой личности Неда и сбежала сама. Фландерс был также романтично связан с популярной христианской рок-звездой Рэйчел Джордан и кинозвездой Тиффани. У Фландерса многочисленная родня, живущая в разных странах. Иногда они собираются вместе на Собрании Семьи Фландерс, представляющее собой барбекю в христианском стиле. Родственники включают в себя даже мексиканского Хосе Фландерса ("Буенос дингас-дингас-дингас диас, сеньор") и английского Лорда Тилсвика Фландерса ("Очаровательно... толкает его ...э-гугли-дудли"). Упоминался некий родственник из семьи Фландерс служивший во время Второй Мировой Войны. Известно, что он был старше сержанта Эйба Симпсона по званию. Эйб упомянул, что его звали Коммандир Фландерс. Кроме того предположительно в семье Фландерс есть 3 младшие сестры.Бернс, сын БенсаАвтобус Нед и его семья планировали переехать к одной из них в Капитал Сити после того, как они потеряли свой дом и бизнес в Спрингфилде.Когда Фландерс обанкротился Работа в магазине Является владельцем Левториума – магазина для левшей в Спрингфилдском супермаркете. Некоторые товары действительно удобны для левшей, но многие просто называются таковыми, например ручки и нунчаки. Единственное, чего в магазине не нашлось, – это щипцы для завивки ресниц для левшей.Когда Фландерс обанкротился Дружелюбие Неда иногда оказывается вознаграждено: когда Левториум оказался на грани банкротства, Гомер (пусть и не сразу) помог поднять бизнес, разрекламировав магазин знакомым. Лефториум сталкивается с жёсткой конкуренцией со стороны Лефтополиса и Лефто-Маркета. Но в итоге бизнеса хватает на всех, т.к. невероятно большая часть населения Спрингфилда является левшами, включая Барта Симпсона, Мистера Бёрнса, Эдну Крабаппл, Отто Манна, Барни Гамбла, Ленни Леонарда, Мэра Куимби, Апу Нахасапимапетилона, Акиру, Лайнела Хатса, Сайдшоу Мэла, принцессу Кашмир, доктора Ника, доктора Хибберта, Джаспера Брэдли, Хэлен Лавджой, директора Скиннер, Кента Брокмана, Клоуна Красти, шефа Виггам, Герман, саксофониста Мерфи, Боба (владелец магазина фургонов), доктора Монро и Мо Сизлака (хотя в более поздних сериях Апу, Красти, Эдна и Отто показаны как правши). Другие работы Также Нед ведет домашний бизнес Фланкрест Интерпрайзерс, для которого изготавливает религиозные коврики, вышивая их крючком. Однажды он основал тематический парк развлечений под названием "Богопарк" в часть своей покойной жены. Но парк не проработал дольше одной серии. Также он пробовал другие занятия: был членом добровольцев в Пожарной команде Спрингфилда, тренером детской команды по американскому футболу, директором школы, учителем. Будучи членом Спрингфилдского добровольного пожарного отдела, Нед спас Гомера из его горящего дома. Из-за его членского статуса он также участвовал в Дне пожарной безопасности в начальной школе Спрингфилда, где с женой показывал сценку о тех, кто беспечно относится к огню, в результате сам чуть не сгорел. Внешность Несмотря на кроткую внешность, Нед скрывает очень мускулистое телосложение под розовой рубашкой и зелёным свитером. Он утверждал, что его обманчиво молодой вид в 60 лет есть следствие соблюдения правил "трех С": "здоровый образ жизни, тщательное жевание и суточная доза витамина Церкви" (в английском это всё на С).Viva Ned Flanders Нед и его семья редко называют усы усами, предпочитая бессмысленные эвфемизмы "сосед носа", "мистер щекотка", "суповое ситечко" и прочие. Однажды он сбрил усы, поскольку его задразнил Гомер. Однажды Фландерсы переехали из Спрингфилда в Хамильтон, чрезвычайно скромный, милый и отсталый городок. Там Нед стал выглядеть даже слишком крутым, в том числе из-за усов. Ему посоветовали их сбрить из-за негласного запрета, но он наотрез отказался, за это его заклеймили смутьяном. Характер Нед очень честен и искренен в проведении Христианских благотворительных доктрин, он добрый и сострадательный, но этого часто не замечают сограждане. Его часто показывают делающим волонтёрскую работу. Он настолько честный и бескорыстный, что однажды весь день выслеживал посетителя Левториума, чтобы предложить ему дополнительные бонусы, которые прежде забыл отдать. Однажды он пожертвовал почку и легкое по доброте нуждающимся.Homer's Triple Bypass Является хорошим соседом Симпсонов, регулярно предлагает им помощь, но они этого не ценят (вернее, не ценят Гомер и Барт, а Мардж и Лиза в основном не смеют им перечить). Гомер постоянно обворовывает Неда, одалживает у него вещи и никогда не отдает, с чистой совестью пользуется его кредиткой, пьет из его кружки и т.д. Только в конце 22 сезона Эдна Крабаппл положила конец такому отношению, забрав все украденные вещи и таким образом полностью очистив гараж Гомера. Нед всегда подает налоговую декларацию в начале года, демонстрируя тем самым поразительную сознательность, тогда как подавляющее большинство спрингфилдцев ждет с этим до 15 апреля (последний день), чтобы оказаться в чудовищной очереди. The Trouble with Trillions Религиозность Нед – до абсурда набожный христианин-протестант, он тщательно посвящает себя поклонению Богу, твёрдо следует Библии, и потому бывает шокирован, если кто-нибудь пробует оспаривать любой из вопросов догмы. Его приводит в ужас и негодование эволюционное учение, светские забавы, секс до брака, азартные игры и т.д. (тем не менее по каждому из пунктов его удается склонить, если знать подход). Нед был одним из организаторов движения за снос борделя La Maison Derrière, т.к. горожане признали это место аморальным. И на этот раз он вовсе не собирался спрашивать разрешения у Белль, хозяйки заведения, и был настроен воинственно, поддавшись неистовству толпы. Также Фландерс был участником разгневанной толпы, борющейся с иммигрантами. Его сыновья были воспитаны в строгой атмосфере христианской морали. Выяснилось, что они не верят в прививки от гриппа,The Computer Wore Menace Shoes как и их отец, считают страхование "азартными играми". Род и Тодд ложатся спать за несколько часов до захода солнца и почти не едят сладкое. Развлечения в семье Фландерс так или иначе связаны с религией. Семья использует пять различных версий Библии для своеобразной викторины, Нед и Мод являются частью команды по боулингу под названием "Святые кидалы". Нед чувствует, что не сможет обезопасить свою семью от влияния популярной культуры, но делает всё возможное, чтобы смягчить это. Хотя у его семьи есть спутниковое телевидение, почти все 230 каналов заблокированы. Всего одной серии "Щекотки и Царапки" было достаточно, чтобы напугать Рода и Тодда. Род решил посмотреть "Давида и Голиафа", но нашёл идею с говорящими собаками кощунством и выключил. Узнав, что Барт и Лиза не были крещены, Нед самолично решил провести обряд крещения в срочном порядке, не спросив Симпсонов. Гомер сорвал процедуру в последний момент, причем сознательно. Несмотря на отдельные антипатии к другим религиям, Нед честен и искренен в проведении христианского учения доброты, милосердия и сострадания. Его часто показывают занятым волонтёрской деятельностью. В более поздних эпизодах он, кажется, приобрёл больше терпимости к другим религиям, науке, а также к голубым. Однако он всегда остается предвзятым и заботящимся о попадании в рай. Речь Нед имеет странную привычку прибавлять к своим предложениям "диддли", "дуддли" и другие бессмысленные суффиксы. Но русский перевод этого практически не передает, в редких случаях это переводится как уменьшительно-ласкательные формы ("соседушка", "ладненько"), но чаще просто пропускается. Есть упоминания, что это результат хронического сдерживания гнева, у которого нет другого выхода. Эту черту также демонстрируют его родственники со всего света. Тем не менее, у Лорда Тилсвика Фландерса нет этой черты. У Неда также есть привычка говорить "Оукли-Доукли" – это искаженная форма выражения "оки-доки", которое в свою очередь является искажением слова "Ок" (кстати и оно тоже появилось как аббревиатура от ошибочной фразы). Фландерс также может добавлять "Ду" в конце, к примеру "Оукли-Доукли-Ду". Это часто повторяется, когда Гомер говорит ему "Заткнись" или "Заблудись, нам не нужна твоя помощь". Его крайняя стыдливость не позволяет ему произносить слово "секс", даже когда рядом нет детей – он застенчиво называет это "дудли". Также он пытается завуалировать любое слово, которое считает оскорбительным или неприличным. Отношения Романтические отношения После смерти жены Фландерс довольно долго оставался один. Пытаясь забыться, он встречался с Сарой Слоун. Позже она вышла замуж за Боба Балабанна. В конце 22 сезона он сошелся с Эдной Крабаппл, впоследствии женился. Однако счастье оказалось недолгим – вскоре она тоже умерла. Вражда и дружба с Гомером Симпсоном Их отношения очень неоднозначны. Со своей стороны Фландерс бесконечно открыт ко всем, в т.ч. Симпсонам, он относится к Гомеру как к другу и соседу, которого нужно любить и принимать с его странностями, но Гомер отвечал на это в основном злом. В 1-м сезоне он тихо завидовал его идеальной жизни и семье, но со 2-ого сезона эта зависть мигом переросла в ненависть, которую Гомер так и не смог рационально объяснить ни себе, ни Мардж. Да, Фландерс странно разговаривает, через чур много молится, часто показывает себя слабохарактерным, но всё это не тянет на причину для той глубокой жадной ненависти, которую проявляет Гомер. Он постоянно обворовывает Фландерса, обрывает на полуслове, грозит кулаком и велит заткнуться, кидает мусор на его лужайку, распускает о нем слухи. В 3 серии 3 сезона Гомер пожелал Неду разорения, и это едва не сбылось. Гомера все же замучила совесть и он помог восстановить бизнес. В 16 серии 5 сезона Гомер впервые проникся к Неду дружескими чувствами за подаренный ценный мяч, но проблем доставлял не меньше, той дружбы хватило на 2 недели (собственно на 1 серию). Перемены произошли только в 10 серии 10 сезона, когда Нед обратился к Гомеру с нетипичной для себя просьбой – научить его развлекаться. Тот принял просьбу как признание своего превосходства и свозил соседа в Вегас, где с ними произошло неприятное приключение. С этого началось потепление в отношении Гомера к Неду. В 14 серии 11 сезона по вине Гомера погибает Мод Фландерс, но, как ни странно, Нед не винит его и просит его поддержки и даже получает ее. На протяжении следующих нескольких сезонов их семьи общаются довольно дружелюбно, Гомер пытается помочь Неду найти новые отношения. В 19 серии 12 сезона Гомер помогает Неду открыть Богопарк. Люди ловят там удивительные видения о рае, однако причина оказывается в утечке газа. В 18 серии 14 сезона Гомер выпускает на радио песню о ненависти к Фландерсу, и она становится популярной. Тот однако не обижается. В 20 серии 16 сезона Гомер и Барт снова подвергают соседей прилюдному унижению, из-за чего они переезжают в застойный водевильный городок, но вскоре возвращаются. За это время Симпсонов успевает достать агрессивный и совсем не образцовый новый сосед. Мардж впервые открыто и прямо высказывает Гомеру, что Нед был идеальным соседом, которого они не ценили. В 12 серии 20 сезона Гомер буквально пропивает дом, его семья оказывается на улице, но дом выкупает для них Нед. Симпсоны платят за это черной неблагодарностью. В 16 серии 21 сезона Нед везет Симпсонов в Израиль в надежде там приблизить их к святости. Как ни странно, несмотря на его полное разочарование, это удается – Гомер, потерявшись в пустыне, едет кукушкой, провозглашает себя новым пророком и едва не мирит все религии. В 15 серии 24 сезона Фландерс за дело дважды прописал Гомеру в глаз, а затем мучился совестью. Гомер не принял извинений, но зато принял помощь его семьи в решении школьных проблем Лизы. Только в 21 серии 26 сезона Гомер благодаря принудительным занятиям с психологом осознал причину своей ненависти – потому что Фландерс лучше его во всем. Он долго ходил извиняться и получил прощение. Но этот случай его ничему не научил – вскоре он продолжил затыкать Фландерса и красть его вещи. Дружба с Бартом Симпсоном Его дружба с Бартом началась в Симпсонах в кино. Когда Барт становится посмешищем, он начинает испытывать симпатию к главному изгою, Неду Фландерсу. Фландерс разговаривал с Бартом нормально, без привычной "дюдли юдли". Нед помог Барту вновь осознать свою связь с отцом и простить его. Откуда ненависть? Неприязнь к Неду Фландерсу проходит нитью через весь сериал, и хотя больше всех выражает ее именно Гомер, хорошо заметно, что сами сюжеты и сцены постоянно выставляют его в саркастическом уничижительном свете. Другие персонажи относятся к нему порой с пренебрежением, порой со снисхождением, умиляются, но не уважают, принимают его помощь, но редко благодарят, берутся помогать ему, но всё делают через пень-колоду. Сериал в целом не находится на его стороне – и это странно, поскольку американский сериал таким образом борется с образом идеального американца, его религиозность высмеивается при том, что Америка – очень набожная страна (кстати единственная религиозная страна с очень высоким уровнем жизни). Как могло дойти до такой охоты на своих? Тут надо понять, что у американцев в крови идея соседской конкуренции: сосед – первый, кто способен указать тебе на то, что твоя жизнь не идеальна, просто живя лучше тебя. У нас это всегда было привычным положением вещей, но у них это удар по эго, успех соседа означает, что ты не достиг мечты. Соседи соревнуются, у кого лучше подстрижена лужайка, кусты, у кого красивее садовые гномы, украшения на Рождество или Хеллоуин, у кого дороже машина и т.д. Очевидно, что проигравших в такой борьбе всегда больше, чем победителей. Таким образом идеальный сосед – это заноза "коттеджной Америки". thumb|Типичное отношение горожан к Фландерсам Что до религии – она находится в противостоянии со всеми прочими американскими ценностями: развлечения, телевидение, удовольствия, насилие, секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл и т.д. Большинство американцев давно нашли выход из этого антагонизма в том, чтобы просто не думать о нем – верить и грешить. Но именно радикальные христиане напоминают им, что это так не работает, т.е. бьют по их зоне комфорта. Поэтому современному либеральному американцу остается только тихо ненавидеть таких самозваных пастырей. Неканонические появления Дом ужасов В Treehouse of Horror IV внезапно оказывается Дьяволом, он является Гомеру, говоря "Это всегда тот, от кого меньше ждешь!" и обмениваясь с Бартом привычными рукопожатиями. В Treehouse of Horror V он оказывается властелином мира, напоминающим оруэловского Большого брата и жестоко борется с инакомыслящими. В других хэллоуинских выпусках ему также отводятся неприятные и полностью противоречащие его натуре роли. Например он оказывается зомби, оборотнем, ночным киллером и т.д. Будущее В серии "Барт в будущем", Барт видит своё будущее. Как было показано Нед стал слепым, после того как он применил на свои глаза лазерную хирургию, по его словам вначале это было здорово, но спустя 10 лет, его глаза выпали. Он часто выручает Барта деньгами, в качестве благодарности за то что он не "выдал" Рода и Тодда. В то же время в серии "Пройденные праздники будущего", показано, что у Неда по-прежнему есть глаза и он счастлив быть соседом Гомера. Также он заявил, что Эдна погибла по вине Гомера и было показано, что Нед женат на призраке Мод. Видеоигры The Simpsons Road Rage Здесь Фландерс является водителем, которого можно разблокировать. The Simpsons Game В The Simpsons Game Неда похищает Мартин Принц на уровне "Mob Rules" в рамках акции Мардж против продажи жестокой игры "Grand Theft Scratchy" детям. Создание Фамилия была дана персонажу по названию улицы в Портленде, что в Орегоне, откуда родом создатель сериала Мэтт Грейнинг. Автор описал идею персонажа так: "Просто парень, который был по-настоящему симпатичен, так что у Гомера не было оправданных причин его ненавидеть, но он все равно ненавидел". Майк Скалли отметил, что Фландерс – это "всё, чем хотел бы быть Гомер, хотя он никогда этого не признает". Нед впервые появился в "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire", который является первым эпизодом по официальной нумерации, но не первым по созданию. Там его появление было беглым. Первое значимое появление, его, а также Мод и Рода, было во 2-м сезона в "Dead Putting Society". В начальных сезонах Нед Фландерс не был особо религиозен и его основная роль была в том, чтобы быть настолько идеальным соседом, что это бы стыдило и раздражало Гомера. В 1 сезоне зависть Гомера была лишена злобы и была выражена в тоске, но со 2 сезона приняла форму агрессии. Впоследствии персонаж развивался, его роль вызывающего зависть соседа была уменьшена, и он стал пародией на особо радикальных христиан. Магазин Неда "Лефториум" впервые появился в эпизоде "When Flanders Failed". Идею предложил Джордж Мейер, у которого действительно был друг, разорившийся с магазином для левшей. Было два случая, когда Фландерса озвучивал не Гарри Ширер. В "Bart of Darkness" его высокий крик изобразила Тресс МакНилл, а в "Homer to the Max" небольшой монолог Фландерса озвучил Карл Видерготт. Занятно, что в этой сценке он как раз говорит о том, что актера озвучания в мультфильмах можно легко заменять. Приключения Неда Фландерса Так назывался короткий отрывок в конце эпизода "The Front" (19 серия 4 сезона). Он длится всего 15 секунд, плюс еще 15 секунд собственной заставки. Нед говорит детям собираться в церковь, но они говорят, что не пойдут. Он просит назвать уважительную причину, Тодд ее называет: "Сегодня суббота". У нас такая отговорка не значила бы ничего, но у них на Западе церковь – чисто воскресное мероприятие. Причина, почему этот отрывок появился, была банальной – нужно было заполнить чем-то оставшееся время эпизода. Авторы хотели сделать впоследствии еще "Приключений Неда Фландерса", но не сложилось. Факты thumb|right|351px|Основное видео * В эпизодах "Фронт" и "Нед и Эдна вместе" звучала песня Все любят Неда Фландерса, короткая, бессмысленная и несмешная. Она также является заставкой в короткометражке "Приключения Неда Фландерса" * В эпизоде "Гомер макс" он был озвучен актёром Карлом Видерготом, когда FOX пригрозили постоянным актерам, что заменят их. * Вратарь из Montreal Canadiens Петер Будадж носит на своей маске изображение Неда Фландерса. * Номер банкомата Неда: 5316. * Неда сравнивают с библейским Иовом (персонаж, потерявший всё в рамках жестокого испытания богом). Вера Фландерса подвергалась испытаниям множество раз, например его дом был уничтоженУраган Недди, его жена погиблаОдинокий Фландерс, однако он сохранил веру. * Повторяющейся шуткой сериала является фраза Гомера, когда он говорит Фландерсу заткнуться. Галерея Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned by Homer Simpson) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Ссылки de:Ned Flanders en:Ned Flanders es:Ned Flanders fr:Ned Flanders it:Ned Flanders lt:Nedas Flandersas sv:Ned Flanders pl:Ned Flanders pt-br:Ned Flanders zh:内德·弗兰德斯 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Живые персонажи Категория:Персонажи, показанные с 1 сезона Категория:Персонажи, озвученные Гарри Ширером Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Жители Спрингфилда Категория:Американцы Категория:Взрослые персонажи Категория:Женатые персонажи‏‎ Категория:Вдовцы Категория:Одинокие персонажи Категория:Родители Категория:Семья Фландерс Категория:Артисты Категория:Соседи семьи Симпсонов Категория:Враги Гомера Симпсона Категория:Друзья Гомера Симпсона Категория:Друзья Мардж Симпсон Категория:Друзья Барта Симпсона Категория:Друзья Лизы Симпсон Категория:Друзья Мэгги Симпсон Категория:Помешаны на религии Категория:Брюнеты